


there's no need to be brave

by your_local_cluster_of_stardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, draco malfoy gets a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_cluster_of_stardust/pseuds/your_local_cluster_of_stardust
Summary: despite all of their complicated history, harry wants to help draco, wants to comfort him somehow.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	there's no need to be brave

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first time posting smth to ao3 so i am v nervous o_o but yes hello i hope u enjoy!! :]  
> ps: i listened to this song a lot while writing this (title is a lyric from it hehe) and i think y'all might like it soo u should check it out if u want i think it would b nice to listen to while u read :] https://open.spotify.com/track/0eYmkWPJqioxUgSh9pVzS5?si=zh2O6kMTR-CxJT_UUXSC9A

The moment Harry realizes Malfoy is crying, the shock of it seems to freeze him to the spot. But there's no mistaking it - Malfoy's shoulders are shaking with the weight of his sobs, and every breath he takes is a desperate gulp of air. 

Unbidden, a small, sympathetic noise escapes the back of Harry’s throat - and Malfoy spins around to face Harry, eyes wide.   
  
“Shit- sorry, I was just-” Harry begins- but he’s interrupted, because Malfoy frantically waves his wand, yelling a spell Harry doesn’t quite recognize, and it sends Harry crashing to the floor. Startled, Harry scrambles backwards, but Malfoy points his wand at him again, and with a fierce expression on his tearstained face, he says- _“Crucio!”_  
  
Harry’s mind works in feverish flashbacks to last year's defence lessons, how the spider's body had contorted in pain- and he flinches, anticipating the pain that is sure to come. 

But instead, he feels... nothing.  
  
Bewildered, he looks up at Malfoy - and when their eyes meet, Malfoy looks panicked.

 _“Crucio!”_ Malfoy says again.

Nothing.  
  
_“Crucio!”_ Malfoy's voice is shaking, his eyes wild - and still, Harry feels nothing.  
  
“Malfoy,” Harry says.  
  
“Fuck you,” Malfoy spits. “Fuck you, Potter, just- leave me alone, I-”  
  
Harry's heart twists painfully in his chest - and in this moment, all Harry knows is that Malfoy- that _Draco_ \- reminds Harry painfully of his 10-year-old self, crying quietly in the cupboard under the stairs, desperately lonely.  
  
Harry wouldn't wish that upon anyone, doesn't want anyone else to feel that utterly alone in the world - Despite all of their complicated history, Harry wants to help Draco, wants to comfort him somehow.  
  
This revelation seems to take over Harry’s instincts, because before he can even really pause to think about it, he stands up, and gathers a shaky Draco Malfoy in his arms, holds him close.  
  
Draco’s body goes very still for a moment, and Harry panics - he’s entirely ready to pull away, to awkwardly attempt to make some stupid comment and laugh it off - But then Draco gives in, and collapses into Harry's arms with a piteous sob.

They both sink slowly to the ground, Draco clutching at the fabric of Harry’s jumper. This trembling, fragile boy in his arms seems so utterly separate from the Malfoy that Harry has known the whole time he's been at Hogwarts - And yet, something in Harry knows, deep down, that _this_ is the real Draco. That- Draco’s usual behaviour might simply be a mask, a protective exterior to try to hide the fact that Draco is just a boy, just as sad and scared and alone in the world as Harry is.  
  
Draco makes a small, tragic whimper, and Harry aches with compassion for him. He wonders how long it's been since someone has held Draco like this, comforted him - how long its been since someone has given Draco the care and love and tenderness that he so clearly needs.  
  
"It'll be okay, Draco- We can get it all sorted out- we'll get through this together, okay?" Harry babbles. He’s dangerously close to tears himself, and barely aware of what he’s saying, but he keeps talking. “Breathe, Draco. I'm so sorry- I can help you-”  
  
“No-one can help me,” Draco says, and his voice is heartbreakingly small. “I can’t do it, ‘m not good enough- it won’t work, and- he’s gonna kill me-” 

“Draco-”

“I don’t want to die,” Draco says. “I’m- I'm only 16.”

Draco goes very quiet, and pulls away from Harry, his face tear-stained and pale.  
  
Harry takes a deep breath, and takes both of Draco’s hands in his own.

“You’re not going to die, Draco.” Harry says fiercely, and he means it. “You’re not. I think I have some idea of what might be going on, and- I can help you, I promise. We’ll figure something out, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Draco says, quietly.

Harry smiles weakly, and gives Draco's hands a reassuring squeeze. "Okay."


End file.
